Rei is Saved/Kilala's Part of Your World (Reprise)
It was very early morning when Kilala dragged Rei to the shore. Rei's clothes were ripped up. As she laid him on the sand, Kilala fixed her gaze at her love. The human boy still had his eyes closed and was very wet. Still not breathing at all. Kilala waited for Rei to wake up and breathe but it seemed like he wouldn't! Fear grew inside Kilala. What if she was too late? She noticed Timon landing down on the sand. He had survived the storm. As he walked over to inspect Rei, Kilala hoped that he could tell her about Rei's condition. "Is he - dead?" Kilala asked in a worried manner, as Timon opened one of Rei's eyes with his fingers. He studied Rei's still lifeless blue eye for two seconds before closing it. "It's hard to say." he said. That made Kilala more worried! Then Timon walked around Rei and stopped at his feet. Kilala just noticed that Rei had lost his sneakers and socks at the sea. Timon picked up Rei's bare foot and put it to his ear. He listened to Rei's foot for a few seconds before slowly putting it down. Timon's eyes grew sad. "Oh," he sighed. "I - I can't make out a heartbeat." Just then, the little mermaid noticed Rei moving a bit. "No, look!" she exclaimed, "He's breathing." Rei was breathing in and out in small breaths. Although his eyes were still closed, Rei had managed to open his mouth to get air. Kilala felt her heart rejoice since Rei was not dead after all! "He's so beautiful." she said, as she stroked her wet sandy blonde bangs across his forehead. Then Kilala lifted Rei's face and turned toward her. She continued to hold the boy's face as she sang to him. Kilala: What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you What would I do to see you Smiling at me? As she was singing, another medium-sized wave rolled over the shore. The wave revealed a tired Simba and Flower and an exhausted Secretary Bird. They all lied down on the soft rocks. Secretary Bird lifted his eyes up upon the shore. He couldn't believe his eyes! When Secretary Bird saw Kilala singing to Rei, he was so shocked that his beak dropped! Timon walked over to Secretary Bird, closed his beak, and smiled at the scene. Kilala: Where would we walk? Where would we run If we could stay all day in the sun? As soon as Kilala kept singing, the sun rose and peeked out from the clouds. Its sun rays kissed Rei's face. The striped prince began to stir more a bit. Slowly he raised his hand and touched Kilala's hand which felt smooth. He opened his eyes just a tiny bit and only saw Kilala in the sunlight. Kilala: Just you and me And I could be Part of your world "Rei! You're alive and well! Oh, thank goodness!" A voice was heard in a distance. Kilala turned her head to see Rudolph charging toward her. As much as Kilala wanted to stay beside Rei, she knew that being discovered by a creature and a human was too much of a risk to take. Thus, she quickly left and dived into the ocean. Rei wanted to beg his mystery rescuer to stay but he was still tired and weak. Rudolph licked his face. "Rei!" called another voice, "Oh, Rei." It was Hermey, and he ran over. He had thought that Rei was gone forever. He was so relieved to find him at the shore. Hermey grabbed Rei by the arms and help him stand up. "You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" he said, as he wiped his forehead with relief. Rei didn't listen and only shook his head a bit. "A girl - rescued me." Rei said, staring at Kilala, "She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice." He didn't know who had rescued him but he felt eternally grateful to this girl. Somehow he had fallen in love with her. Rei fell back a bit, only to be caught by Hermey. "Ah, Rei, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater." Hermey said, smiling. He put his arm around Rei and helped him toward the castle. "Off we go. Come on, Rudolph." "Yes, Hermey!" Rudolph called, "I'm coming!" The red-nosed reindeer followed them close behind. Rudolph will find Rei's rescuer some other time. Rei tried to argue that his rescuer was real, but he was still too tired to speak. Still, Rei looked back to see if the mystery maiden was still around. She was still here all right. Hiding behind a rock is where she, the bird, the lion cub, and the skunk were located. "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The Arabic dog thief will never know." Secretary Bird said to Kilala, "You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." he concluded, putting his wings together in a prayer. But Kilala didn't listen; she only looked at Rei as she continued singing. Kilala: I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world The waves hit from behind the rock as Kilala belted out her last note. Little did she and her friends know that Scratch and Grounder had peeked out from the water with their magic eyes. Magica was watching Kilala again in her water crystal ball. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy," she laughed. "The child is in love with a human. And not just any human - a prince! Her daddy'll LOVE that." After having another chuckle or two, Magica looked at her garden which is filled with-not coral or seaweed, polyps! "King Dijon's headstrong, lovesick little girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." sneered Magica. She cackled evilly. She finally had a plan of how to overthrow King Dijon, and she can't wait to get started on it! Meanwhile at the underwater kingdom, the princesses were in their bedroom, fixing themselves up around the circular wall of vanity mirrors. Blossom stood by in front of the door with green seaweed. "Kilala, dear, time to come out!" she called, "You've been in there all morning!" Kilala swam out through the door, humming very cheerfully. Blossom and the others stared at their little sister as she sat down by one of the mirrors. "What is with her lately?" asked a confused Bianca. The others didn't answer because they were as just as confused as Bianca was. After checking that her blonde hair was in good shape, Kilala took a pink sea flower and swam off, only to bump into her father. "Morning, Daddy." Kilala said. Dijon smiled and chuckled as Kilala tucked the sea flower behind his ear. He and his other daughters watched Kilala singing as she swam merrily away. He couldn't quite figure out why Kilala was so happy today. "Oh, she's got it bad." said Bianca. "What?" asked Dijon, still not getting it, "What has she got?" "Isn't it obvious, Daddy?" Blossom asked, "Kilala's in love." And she sighed in content as Dijon took the flower out from behind his ear. "Kilala?" he repeated of what Blossom said, "In love?" Meanwhile, Secretary Bird paced around in circles near a rock. He was trying his best to stay calm. "O.K. So far, so good," he said. "I don't think the king knows." As he kept walking around in circles, petals kept falling down on him. At every five seconds, Secretary Bird'd blow the petal away from him. "But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." he went on. Kilala giggled dreamily, her eyes unfocused, mind obviously somewhere else as she pulled on the flower's petals. "He loves me . . ." she smiled, before throwing it away. Then, she picked another petal. "Hmmm, he loves me not. . . ." she said. She frowned, before tossing it. At last, Kilala perked up when she picked the last petal. "He loves me! I knew it!" she squealed and giggled. Her outburst worried Secretary Bird more! "Kilala, stop talking crazy." Secretary Bird told her. He hoped King Dijon didn't hear her. Kilala wasn't listening. "I gotta see him again - tonight!" Kilala told the bird, "Timon knows where he lives." She leapt from the rock and began to swim in a very excited manner. "Kilala, please." Secretary Bird pleaded, grabbing onto her tail, "Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" But Kilala was too busy thinking of how to meet Rei. "I'll swim up to his castle," she said, making a dash and leaving poor Secretary Bird behind, who had lost his grip. "Then Simba and Flower will splash around to get his attention, and then with-" "Down here is your home!" Secretary Bird called. He was becoming slightly annoyed, as he swam up to the little mermaid. Why couldn't Kilala understand that? Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs